The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors, and to internal combustion engines. In addition, the invention relates to integrated control of the fuel supply and spark timing mechanisms of engines incorporated in outboard motors.
Attention is directed to the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ M. Mallory 1,886,566 11/20/29 W. J. Raleigh 2,635,595 05/19/50 C. F. Alexander 2,890,689 04/22/57 D. T. Doman, et al. 2,982,275 11/14/57 Soder 2,906,251 09/29/59 B. Walker 3,195,529 02/13/63 Akiyama, et al. 3,734,069 05/22/73 Okumura 4,492,198 01/08/85 Flaig, et al. 4,528,953 07/16/85 Slattery 4,528,954 07/16/85 Iwai, et al. 4,566,415 01/28/86 Donohue 4,602,602 07/29/86 Yamazaki 4,606,314 08/19/86 Wenstadt, et al. 4,622,938 11/18/86 Dunham 4,643,149 02/17/87 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to copending application Ser. No. 066,142, filed June 24, 1987 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, still pending.